Sonic Couples Valentines Day
by Shadikalfan27
Summary: Ok.. This is with alot of couples like Sonamy, Shadikal, Knouge, Silvaze, lil bit of MephlisexOC and very lil of ScourgeXfiona.. Well.. these are for some special friends hope you enjoy!


(Hey Everyone. Shadikalfan 27 here! I like to say that this story is for some special friends on Deviant Art. Like Ruixku (sorry if spelled wrong), Soniccouples10, Yokko Warner, (again sorry if misspelled) NaruHinaFan9898, Enzo and so many more. I'm sorry for the actions I did. If I read the rules maybe this wouldn't happen. Oh well. $hit happens. But I am embarrassed and really sorry. I miss you all, but I made this story with the couples from Soniccouples10. I wanted to make this story, but forgot about it. If you wanna chat, I'm on Fanfiction, my name is the same. (Shadikalfan27) Or go to my gmail. Ask NaruHinaFan9898 for it. Hope I hear from you. And enjoy this story, plus I want to thank Rixku for posting this for me, sorry if its to girly for you Rixku. And I miss you guys, you're the best. Later, hope you send me a message ^^ )

It was February 13th and all the girls were getting excited. They wanted to show their true feelings to their crushes. But then they had their doubts. Amy always tried to show her feelings to Sonic, but he always pushed her away. She sighed with sadness. Cream walk up to her with worried eyes. "Amy. Is something wrong?" Amy look up at cream with sad eyes. "Valentines day is tomorrow." Amy answered, then she continued to look down where her boots were. Cream knew what she meant. She put on a warm smile, "I think I know something that will help cheer you up Amy." Cream said it as she gently pulled her arm. Amy was a little confused on why she was taking her to Angel Island. But as soon as they got to Tikal's house, Amy put on a faint smile. Tikal always knew how to help her friends and cheer them up. Cream reach up to the door as she stand on the tip of her toes and knock.

Once the door opened, they saw the warm smile and comforting blue eyes of Tikal. She looked so fragile and peaceful. Tikal put on a warm smile as she saw her friends. "Hello Amy, Hello Cream. I'm so glad you came." Amy was smiling at first, but then it faded. Tikal sense that she was deeply disturb. "What's wrong Amy? Did something happened?" Amy was a silent at first, once Tikal let them both inside and take a seat, she managed to get Amy to talk. After she was done explaining her problem, Tikal took a few seconds to think. "Well.. I suppose he's shy on telling you how he feels." Amy was holding back tears and slightly griping on the seat. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts every time he runs from me? It makes me feel like a fool and that my feelings towards him means nothing!" Tikal had sad eyes. She knew how Amy felt. The truth was, every time she tried to express her feelings with Shadow, he just ignores her or gives her a cold look as if he hates her or finds her annoying. She took a deep breath and finally spoke. "Well.. I suggest you tell him how much it hurts you when he runs, and tell him if he doesn't like you that way. You will always be his friend." Amy gave her a warm smile. "Thanks." Tikal gave a smile back. Then a knock at the door. Tikal got up and answered, it was Fiona, Vivian, Rouge, Wave and Blaze. "Guy problems?" Tikal ask. "Yup" Fiona said it as her and the girls came in. "Knux's being a hot head and Jet's being… A little conceited." Vivian answered before Tikal got a chance to ask why. Tikal was always glad to help her friends. She just wish she had the guts to ask for help. As she was helping her friends with their problems, the guys were starting to have one of their own problems.

After the race all the guys had, they were all starting to talk. Silver decided to bring up Valentines day. "So.. Did any of you ask anyone to be your valentine yet?" "Of course I did. I wouldn't dare spend it without Vivian." Mephlise answered like it was obvious. Scourge put a smirk on his face. "I ask Fiona last week. So which one of you wimps didn't ask?" Scourge gave a mocking smile at the guys. Knuckles rolled his eyes and stayed quite. He wasn't use to showing feelings. He barley dated, so he wouldn't know what to do. Shadow just acted like he didn't care. He wasn't much into holidays. He didn't know what it even meant. Jet just realized when Scourge mention it. "Wait, when is it?" "Tomorrow you green idiot." Shadow said it without eye contact. "Crap! I gatta talk to Wave." Jet's eyes were wide when he remembered Wave. "My guess is that you forgot to ask her?" Scourge gave him a flat expression. "He's not the only one. Isn't he Sonic?" Mephlise said it as the guys went inside the and sat down. Sonic just shrugged. "Amy's gunna ask me anyway, so I don't see why I have to." Mephlise just chuckled. Shadow gave him a glare, "What are you laughing at?" "Amy isn't going to ask you this year Sonic." Sonic had a confused look. "What? Why?" Memphlise decided to let him figure it out. "You'll find out soon enough." Sonic was going to ask what he meant, but a large bang on the door came. It was Wave and Vivian. They were both breathing heavily. "M-Metal Sonic is attacking the Island!" Wave yelled it out as she was catching her breath. Vivian was breathing heavy holding on to Wave to keep her self standing. Once Knuckles heard this, he quickly ran out the door and headed to the Island. As soon as he was close to the island, Knuckles mumbled under his breath. "Damn bat gunna get her self killed!"

Once Knuckles got to the shrine, he saw the girls fighting off Metal Sonic. But he was to fast, he kept on running past them several times and just hit them. Amy was swinging her hammer when Metal Sonic was running by her. Fiona was trying to do some high kicks at him when he past her, while Tikal just watch and made sure the emerald was safe. Blaze went next to Fiona to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Metal Sonic was getting tired of this foolishness, he was running full speed and did a spin dash at Rouge. Rouge was getting ready for the hit. But Knuckles got in front of her and was holing Metal Sonic with all his strength. (same way he did with Shadow on the sonic series.) Rouge was shock to see him like this. Who would have think he would actually protect her like this. "Get.. Out of here Rouge." Knuckles grinned as he felt himself started to be slowly pushed back. He gained back all his strength and throwed him to the trees. Metal Sonic didn't move. It seemed like he lost all his energy when he was hit against the tress. Rouge managed to gain back her flirty tone. "About time you came." Knuckles was breathing heavily. "Sorry.. Been busy."

The hedgehogs finally came and saw the mess. "For someone that's fast on racing, you guys are sure slow when it comes to fights." Blaze said it as she crossed her arms and glared at the guys. "Sorry, we had a little trouble on the way here" Silver said it with a nerves smile. "Oh really? What kind of trouble would that be? Because we could've really used your help on this one." Fiona said it as she put her hands on her hips and glared. Scourge was scratching his head. "Sorry babe, but we ran into Eggman on our way here." As the fight continued, Metal Sonic recharged and was going full speed at Sonic and the gang. The first one's that he would get hit would've been Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic. Once the guys noticed Metal Sonic going to ram them. Shadow felt a big push on his side and was going against Sonic and Knuckles. He look and saw a light-orange echidna with small tears in her closed eyes about to get hit. Metal Sonic rammed her to the tree hard. Tikal let out a loud squeal of pain. Once he let go of her, she fell against her back on the tree and black out. Shadow's fist was shaking wildly and gave an evil chuckle. "Your going to regret that metal head." Shadow ran full speed and fought him off. During the fight, Knuckles and Rouge went to go and see if Tikal was ok. "Tik wake up." Knuckles gently tap her on the cheek. "Come on sweetie wake up. Hon, wake up." Rouge was rubbing her shoulder, then Rouge felt something wet. "Oh no." Knuckles look at her with concern eyes. "What is it?" "Touch the back of her head." Rouge said it with her worried tone. Knuckles felt the stream of blood, he took his hand out and saw the blood on his glove. "Crap. We gatta take her to a hospital or to Tails."

Shadow was finally finished with his fight with Metal Sonic and quickly went to where Tikal was. Knuckles and Rouge got out of his way when he came. Shadow put both arms on Tikal's shoulders and gave a cold yelled in a cold voice. "Tik! Wake up now! Come on wake up!" Tikal groan and opened her eyes. Everything was all blurry at first, but slowly came clear. First she saw worried ness in Shadow's eyes, but they were quickly shaped into his usual cold like eyes. Tikal hold her head and tried to stand up. Shadow help her up. Sonic and the gang were relived when she woke up. "Um Tik, I don't think you should be-"Sonic was going to say standing but was cut off by Shadow. "What the hell were you thinking? Are you trying to get your self killed?" Tikal was still holding her head. "I was trying to get you guys out of the way. Metal Sonic could've hurt all of you. " "We can handle ourselves. What you did was reckless and idiotic!" Tikal wanted to cry, but she knew now wasn't the time. She replaced her negative feelings with anger. "Well my recklessness and idiotic stunt saved you and the others from becoming worse then what I am, and if you don't mind, I like to discuss about this later." Amy walk next to her and saw the stream and wetness of blood in her hair. "Tik! Your head!" Shadow's eyes widen when he realized the blood. Tikal gently touch her head and felt the wetness in her hair. She took her hand back and saw that her glove was half covered in blood. "Oh my. Well I'm sure it'll stop soon." "Not if we keep standing here. We need to get you to Tails." Knuckles said it as he was walking towards her. Mephlise came next to them. "No need." He touch her head and healed the wound. Tikal smiled, "Thank you Mephlise. I really appreciate it." Sonic gave her a smile, "Not as much as we appreciate you saving us. Thanks Tik." Sonic gave her a thumps up and a wink. "Yeah. Thanks." Knuckles said it a bit short with a faint smile. Tikal gave them both a warm smile, "Well I'm happy to do it for you guys. I couldn't let you guys get hurt." As they continued talking, Shadow stayed silent. "How could she smile like that? She could've gotten seriously hurt or worse." Shadow thought this to himself as he stayed quite. He turned around and quietly left the gang without anyone noticing. As Tikal was talking, she notice Shadow gave one more glance at her and the rest before he ran off. "I hope he's ok." Tikal thought.

Mean while…

Wave was fixing the extreme gear in Tails workshop. "Good thing Tails was nice enough to let me use his work shop." Wave said to her self as she was concentrating on her gear. Then she heard someone in the shop. "Tails? Is that you?" Wave ask as she pick her head up. The noise came again. Wave was starting to get a little scared. "Hello?" She walk to where the X-Tornado was and look under it. "Hey." A voice came behind her. Wave did a slight scream and look up. She was going to slap him until she realized it was Jet. "Jet? I told you not to scare me!" Jet gave a chuckle, "Sorry, your kinda cute when you scream." Wave gave a small blush, then gave a flat expression. "What do you want Jet? More problems with your bored?" Jet slightly shook his head. "No, no problems." Wave walk past him and went back to the desk. "Then what is it? You lost a bet or something?" Jet walk next to her and leaned on the desk. "Well no. You see, I need a date for Valentines Day and-" "And you think I can find you a date? Sure, why type of chick you want? I can help you look for one." Wave was starting to continue working on the gear. "Well uh -" Jet was starting to blush a little. "Ok then, tell me the personality you look for in a girl." Jet gave a deep sigh. "Fine. I'm looking for someone that's cute, smart, funny, brave, a little short tempered, and knows a great deal of mechanics." Wave stop working on the gear and gave a small blush. "Well uh.. I think I know someone." Jet just gave her a mocking smile. "But she has to be a swallow with cute glasses." Wave was starting to turn red. "I.. I uh." "So are you free tomorrow night?" Wave gave him a smile. "Sure, I heard Rouge is having a Valentine party at her club. We can go there." Jet gave a smile, "Ok and after the party we can hangout some more. Just you and me." Wave gave a small giggle. "I'd love too."

Later…

Knuckles was waiting for Tikal to finish talking with Amy. Rouge came up next to him. "So Knuxie, you coming to the party tomorrow?" Knuckles just gave her a glance and closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm coming. I'll never hear the end of it from Sonic." Rouge just gave him a smile. "About time. I thought I was going to spend Valentines Day alone." Knuckles opened his eyes and gave her a confusing look. "Uhh.. What?" Rouge put her hand on her waist and pointed at him with a flirty smile on his face. "Just admit it. You want me to be your valentine." Knuckles was turning red. "Your batty! What makes you think I'll spend Valentines Day with you?" Rouge cross her arms. "Oh please, I bet you cant spend a day with me as your Valentine." Knuckles was still red. "You wanna bet?" Rouge just shrug. "Why not. I know I'll win." Knuckles was turning more red. "Fine! I'll see you tomorrow then!" Knuckles walk off annoyed. Tikal gave a confused look to Rouge as she followed Knuckles. Rouge gave her a smile and a thumps up before she flew off.

Later on….

Vivian was moping the floor in her house. She went to go get a drying towel, then slip. Before she hit the floor, a dark hedgehog was holding her by the back of her shirt. Memphlise was chuckling, "Watch your step. Wouldn't want you to hurt your self." Vivian look back with a nerves smile. "Thanks. Meph." Memphlise gently pulled Vivian back so she can stand properly. Vivian was blushing and was waving her fox tail nervously. "So what's up Meph?" Memphlise had a small smile on his face. "Well, there's a party going on later tomorrow night. And was wondering if your free." Vivian grew a big smile. "Of course I would." She gave him a big hug and they both hit the wall. Memphlise chuckled and leaned for a kiss, but then they both slip and fell on the floor. They both laugh. "I guess I better dry first." Vivian said as she got the drying towel. "I agree, but first." He kissed her as they were still on the floor, against the wall.

Late at night…

"Man it's a nice night." Silver said it as he stand and saw the moon almost full. Blaze walk up next to him. "Yeah, plus it'll be perfect for tomorrow." Silver gave her a slight smile and continued looking at the moon. "I wonder if Amy really isn't going to ask Sonic this year." Silver said it to break the quite awkwardness. "What you mean by that?" Blaze said it a bit confused. "Because Meph said Amy wasn't going to ask Sonic this year. Wonder why." Blaze look at him for a while. "Well, she's starting to have doubts about her self now. Wouldn't blame her on how Sonic keeps running away like that." Silver shook his head with disappointment. "I agree. Sonic can get full of himself at times. But he'll learn his lesson the hard way." Blaze gave a smirk, "He better. Amy is a good girl, he'll be crazy to turn her down." Soon Silver was looking down to his boots when she said that. He remembered what he wanted to do for Blaze. Something that Sonic is to scared to do for Amy. His cheeks turned a slight red. He look to see if Blaze was still looking at the moon. As Blaze was distracted, he used his telekinesis to pick up a rose from the near by bushes. The rose was put gently in his hand behind his back. Silver cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, I can tell tomorrow will be fun. If only I had a date." Blaze eyes widen with a red blush on her cheeks. "W-Who are you going to ask?" She ask nervously as she turned and look at Silver. Silver went on his right knee and hold the rose in front of her. "You." Silver smiled as he said it. Blaze was stunned and speechless. "So is that a no Blaze?" Silver ask in his cheerful tone with a smile. Blaze shook her head trying to remember what was going on. "Well uhh…." Blaze was turning more red. Silver got up and walk closer to her. "It doesn't have to be a date, it can just be us friends." Blaze was holding his upper arms and look at him with her cheeks turning pink. "It isn't that! I.. I love to go on a date with you Silv." She gave him a warm smile and gently took the rose. Silver smiled back and was leaning in for a kiss, but Blaze put two finger on them which meant stop. Silver had a surprised look in his eyes. "Not yet. Save it for tomorrow night." Blaze had a playful smile on her face. Silver grew a smile on his as well. "You got it Blaze"

The Next Day…

"Happy Valentines Day everyone!" Amy yelled as she greeted her friends. Half of the gang came to her house. Rouge, Tikal, Cream, and Wave came with really nice dresses. Amy wore a dark red mini dress with a rose on her hip, placed on the right side of her dress. Her hair was the same style with her red headband. Tikal wore a white dress, with both straps around her neck, showing a little cleavage and the dress above her knees. It also showed her bare back. Her hair was in a ponytail, with her front dreads hanging with her white ribbons around her dreadlocks. Rouge wore a dark purple dress with her right leg showing, and black heels. Her short hair was slightly curled and wore purple eye shadow. Wave came in with a light purple shirt and dark pants with a flower in her hair. Cream wore a light orange dress with a flower in her hair as well. "Were all ready miss Amy. Will you be ok by yourself?" Cream asked very sweetly. Tikal walk next to Amy with a faint smile. "Don't worry, she wont be by herself. I'll keep her company." Amy gave her a warm smile. "That's right. I cant believe no one ask you out Tik. Your one of the pretties and nicest girls here." Tikal still had a faint smile on her. "Well, I'm not as nice as everyone here. Besides, your nicer then I am, you're the one that should be on a date tonight." Rouge walk up to them. "I know a couple of single guys that are free tonight. Want me to call them?" Amy and Tikal both thought it over. "No its fine. Besides, we don't need a guy to have a good time." Tikal was silent on that part. "Well, lets get this party on the rode ladies, the rest are waiting." Wave said it as she started walking out the door. All the girls followed behind her.

At the club…

Everyone was having a good time. The club was filled with guest, loud music, and colorful lights. Amy ask Silver while she look around. "Hey, where's Sonic and Shadow?" Silver shrugged. "I think he went out for a run, Shad went to go get something. Not sure what. They should be here soon." Amy gave a faint smile and went to sit next to Tikal. Nearly everyone was talking having a good time.

Mean while…

"I don't see why I need to go. Couldn't I do this some other time?" Shadow ask as he was walking up to the club. Sonic gave him a pat on the shoulder, "You cant. Valentines day only comes once a year, plus it's the most romantic and prefect time to confess a girl you like them. Every girl is hoping that one guy can come up to them and say I love you or anything related on this day." "I don't fully get it. Dose every girl wait this long for someone to say that?" Sonic had a sweat drop. "Well.. It's hard to explain. This day is when you can express your feelings to your crush, with or without words." Shadow had a confused look. "What do you mean, "without words? How do you do that?" Sonic gave him a warm smile. "You'll figure that out on your own." Shadow gave a deep sigh and look to the rose that he had in his hand. "Well… She is worth it." Shadow thought this to himself. "You ready Shad?" Sonic ask him as they were in front of the restaurant. Shadow gave a smirk, "Better then you are faker." After he said that, he went in the club with confidant's. Sonic gave a deep sigh and went in with a rose in his hand.

"Who wants a dance competition?" Rouge yelled as she put on a CD. The crowd cheered in agreement. The first song was "Baby" by Justine Beiber ft Ludacris. Soon Tails and Charmy (yes him too) started dancing first.

_I was like baby, baby, baby, ohhhhh …_

_Like baby, baby, baby, nooo…._

_Like baby, baby, baby, Ohhhh…_

_Thought you always be mine, mine.._

Tails was acting like Justine Beiber as Charmy took ludicrous 's lines. They both shuffled and did some great dance moves. Like a few back flips and hand stands. All their friends cheered.

Then Rouge yelled, "Come on ladies! Let's show them who's boss!" All the girls were deciding on who to dance first. Once Shakira came on, all the girls knew who was first. "Tik! You go!" Amy yelled "Yeah Tik! Come on!" Wave hold her arm. "Umm.. I don't know." Tikal said it nervously. "Come on, we saw you dance this, you can do it." Blaze said it and pulled her to the dance floor. But with out them knowing, Shadow was trying to call Tikal. "Tik! Wait!" Shadow yelled but knew it was useless. He went to the front and saw Tikal on the dance floor. "What the?" Shadow said it to himself. Once the music came on and she started dancing, he was memorized.

_I never really knew she can dance like this. Makes a man want to speak Spanish.._

_Coma siama? Bonita. Si! Mi casa.. Si! Tu casa.._

_Oh baby when you talk like that… You make a women go mad._

_So be wise.. And keep on.. Reading the signs of my body.._

Tikal took off her heels and was doing belly dancing. She danced a lot like Shakira. All the guys were stunned on how she danced. Who knew sweet, innocent Tikal can be so sexy? Shadow was standing there, watching her movements. After she was done, all the guys whistled and cheered. Some even howled like wolves. Tikal just went back to the crowed, turning red. But as she was walking, she noticed Shadow staring at her oddly. "Shadow? I thought you weren't coming." Shadow shook his head, trying to stay focus. "Oh umm.. I.. I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted and… I.. I was wondering if.. You wanted to.." Shadow was trying to finish, but then the other girls came. "There you are Tik! Let's go! We gatta pick a new song to go against the boys! Now, lets go!" Amy and wave said it as they were dragging Tikal away from Shadow. "Umm I'm sorry Shadow, I'll come back soon, I promise!" Tikal said it as she was being pulled into the crowed. "Alright then." Shadow said it quietly and hit himself on the head, "I'm such an idiot! Idiot!" Soon Sonic and Silver found Shadow in the crowd. "There you are Shad! Come on! Were next!" Sonic said it all cheerful. "I'm not dancing faker." Shadow said it in his cold tone. "Come on Shad. Girls like it when guys dance." Jet said it as he came to the group. Then Mephlise appeared with Scourge. "Come on, it might impress Tik." Shadow was getting annoyed, but he wanted them to shut up. "Fine. What song?"

_Wha- Wha- Wha-Wha- What did she say?_

_Mmmmm… Whatcha say? Hmmm.. that you only meant well? Well of course you did.._

_Mmmmm.. Whatcha say? Hmmm.. That its all for the best? Of course it is.._

_I was so wrong. For so long. Only tryin to please myself._

_Girl I was caught up, in her lust.. When I didn't want no one else…Oh.._

_I know I should've treated you better, but me and you were meant to last forever.._

_So let me in.. Another chance.. To be your man.._

All the guys. (even Knux) They were all dancing and did some hard stunts. Some of them shuffled and did some back flips. The dance was pretty good, even the girls were cheering. Mephlise and Silver used their powers to make the dance more exciting and to add more effects. Scourge wink at Fiona when he was dancing near her. Jet was acting cocky and was trying to dance better then Sonic. Knuckles was trying to stay on the same pace, but was starting to follow the beat. Silver was with Shadow to make sure he was alright. After the dance was done, all the girls whistled at them. Secretly the girls were turning red out of anger, but decided to get payback later. Sonic and the guys walk up to the girls a little tired. "So, I guess we won?" Sonic said it a bit cocky. The girls just smiled. "Oh please, you haven't seen nothing yet. Now its our turn." Rouge said it as she was walking past them. Knuckles just smirk and rolled his eyes.

_There only two types of people in the world.. Ones that entertain.. And ones that observe.._

_Well baby I put on a show kind of girl.. Don't like the back seat. Got to be first.. Ohh_

_I'm like the ring leader.. I call the shots. (call the shots) I'm like a fire cracker.. I make it hot_

_When I put on a show.. Feel the channel movin through my veins.. Spot light I'm the enter mariner embrace.. I'm like a performer that just forage the stage.. Better be ready hope you feel the same.._

_All eyes on the center of me, just like a circus…_

All the girls did some hot dance moves. Blaze did some fire tricks to make better effect for the dance. All the guys were whistling and howling at the girls.. (Except the Sonic and the guys.) Sonic and the boys were turning red on how they were dancing. Vivian and Fiona both walk forward to the crowd and did a short pose. Both fox's went back to the crew and continued the dance. They did sexy dips and flip their hair. Tikal and Amy were surprised they were able to keep up. After the dance, the girls walk up to the guys with a smirk on their face. The guys were red or having a nose bleed. (Especially knux and shad)

"Alright, you girls won." Sonic said it while trying to gain back his cool. "Told you." Rouge said it with her flirty smile. The music continued to play. Then Sonic managed to get a chance to talk to Amy. "Hey Amy. Cam I talk to you alone for a minuet?" Amy was a little surprised. "Umm sure." Soon they were both outside in the cold and fresh air. "So what is it Sonic?" Amy ask as she was holding her arms to protect from the cold. "Umm… I.. I was wondering.. Why you didn't ask me to be your valentine this year." Sonic asked very nervously. Amy was surprised on why he ask. "Umm.. Well.. You always run off and.. I thought you always meant no.." Now Sonic was starting to feel guilt. He look straight into Amy's eyes and gave her a rose. "I.. I'm sorry for being like that.. And. Will you be my valentine?" Amy grew a big smile across her face and hug him tightly. "Of course I would Sonic!" Sonic hugged back. He held on to her hug for nearly a minute.

Inside the club..

Tikal was sitting alone and watching the couples dancing to the slow songs. She put on a faint smile to her friends. She was happy for them finding love.. She was still hoping to find hers.

Shadow was at the corner. He took a deep breath and walk slowly to her. Tikal saw him and gave him a warm smile. "Hello Shadow. You did great on the dance." Shadow was turning red of embarrassment. "Oh right that. Well, its not something I enjoyed much. But it was alright. I thought yours were very.. Umm.. Sexy as the guys call it." Tikal was turning bright red when he said that. "Umm.. Thank you." Shadow gave a warm smile. "No problem. I wanted to ask you something." Tikal had a confused look. "About what? Girl problems?" Shadow's head went a little low. "Well.. Yes it is." Tikal had a smile on her face. "Well I'm happy to help. What is it you need help doing exactly?" Shadow was looking away from her. "Confessing how she makes me feel." Tikal touch his hand and gave him a smile. "Just tell her that when your around her, she makes you feel peaceful and happy. And that you want to return the favor. That you want to be with her, and that no matter what.. Your friendship will last even if your relationship wont." Shadow grew a smile on his face. "Alright then." He held on to her hands and look into her eyes. "Tikal.. You make me feel more then happy and peaceful. And I want to do more then return the favor. I don't care if you don't need me.. But I need you." Tikal was turning bright red and was staring right back into his eyes. "I.. I feel the same way." Tikal said it gently and softly. Shadow smiled and leaned forward for a kiss.

Soon every couple was sharing their love with a kiss. Whether it was on the dance floor, outside the club, at the tables, or in the hallways.. So this night was one for everyone to remember. Happy Valentines Day!

(Yes! I know it sucks! . But I tried my best! I'll write better! I promise!)


End file.
